


Milestones

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: What the hell was Ed doing at Pothos Boutique on Christmas Eve?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Sex Shop AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232186
Comments: 30
Kudos: 218





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick check-over before posting, so please let me know if you spot any typos. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates, Happy Holiday to everyone who has one, and Best Wishes to everyone else. 😊

December 24th. What the hell was Ed doing at Pothos Boutique on Christmas Eve?

Being a ‘good friend’, apparently. Berta had to have the night off for reasons. Parents, especially single parents, usually had them, no question, and Ed was the only one of Pothos staff that didn’t have firm plans. Winry was home with Al - who was generally and forcefully protesting these days that _he did not need a babysitter_ , which his brother and his best friend generally and forcefully ignored, fuck that – so Ed had no real reason to refuse. They had planned to make the three-hour trek to Granny’s tomorrow morning instead of tonight, which Ed had initially argued about, but Al had said he preferred a daytime drive to take in the scenery – Really Al? Sheep in the snow? That’s scenery? - and Winry had stood firm.

Whatever. It was working out in Berta’s favor at least. And Ed didn’t really mind. At least the mildly suggestive arrangement of Christmas carols was amusing. As were the festively decorated selection of dildos. This year, in addition to the miniature Santa hats, a pair of delicate glass baubles was hung under each one. A nice touch, in Ed’s expert opinion. The tree was up, festooned with anal beads and a variety of toys, which brought to mind a particularly fond memory.

Roy was tied up with something at work that night too, so they probably wouldn’t see each other until Ed got back from Resembool next week, but that was okay. Sort of. They hadn’t been spending a whole hell of a lot of alone time together since Riza had moved in, though she did her best to stay out of their way, as Ed did hers. Ed didn’t resent her. At all. Really. She was probably the most strictly accommodating person Ed had ever met, and he genuinely liked her. Plus, she made the best goddamn gingerbread he had ever tasted in his entire life, no lie. Things would get easier in a couple of weeks when she moved into her new place, for everyone involved. Ed was sure Riza looked forward to settling into her new digs too. It was hard to live in someone else’s pocket.

The store was quiet that evening, or as quiet as Christmas Eve ever got in retail. The customers came in clumps, but there hadn’t been any obnoxious assholes to deal with, so far at least. It was actually pretty boring, not that Ed was complaining. 

Ed’s shift partner for the evening was the new hire, Rose. According to her, it was kind of ironic, given that Ed had met her exactly one year ago on this very day when she had come in to find something to ramp up her lover’s enthusiasm. She had since moved on from the preacher. He’d had some kind of God complex apparently, and Rose had gotten fed up with the bullshit. As Ed’s replacement she had taken over most of his usual shifts, so he only worked with her when covering someone else’s. When he did though, he found her to be a good partner and pleasant company.

But tonight Rose was distracted. She kept checking the clock and peering out the front door like she was waiting for someone, though she waved it off with a nervous laugh when Ed asked. He hoped she wasn’t getting harassed by her ex. After hearing some of what the preacher had put her through, Ed wanted a piece of the guy. He would never understand how people deemed shitting on someone who loved them as acceptable behaviour, and nothing made him happier than dishing out an adjustment to that attitude, verbal or otherwise.

Rose was so jumpy Ed finally had to ask.

"Rose?" Her eyes jerked away from the clock, and she smiled weakly. "Are you okay?" Mentally Ed was going over the list of people he might have to call in case Rose needed to leave, though he was sure he could handle the shift alone, Christmas Eve notwithstanding. 

Rose blinked, and a touch of something crept into her eyes. "Yes," she replied. “Sorry. I’m not good at . . . I mean . . . sometimes I get a little . . . preoccupied. Around the holidays. Memories. You know?” 

Ed nodded, because of course he did. And with that, Rose finally seemed to settle down.

The next two hours saw a total of eighteen customers, two of whom actually bought something. Ed had given up on the idea of a quiet night. And was fine with that. Busy accelerated time in direct proportion to the volume of busy. One day he was going to prove it. With data collected using replicate designed scientific methodology. 

Ed’s imaginary Nobel acceptance speech outlining how he came up with a practical solution to the lightspeed barrier problem while working in a sex shop was interrupted at precisely 5:49pm. That was when Anichka walked into the store, grinning the kind of grin that generally inspired potential targets to scope out available exits and make tentative plans to use them. Roy walked in right behind her. Hands in pockets, cheeks charmingly rosy from the cold, he strolled over with that air of arrogant control that pissed Ed off and turned him on at the same time. Leaning elbows on the counter, he treated Ed to a smile that was a disturbing match to Ani’s.

“I’m here to take you to dinner,” Roy said. “Hungry?”

“Always,” Ed said, which was the absolute truth. For food, too. “But-”

“I’m here to cover your shift,” Ani cut off Ed’s objection.

Rose had disappeared into the back room and returned holding Edward’s jacket. She held it out with a grin. “Scram, Edward,” she said. “We got this.” 

So. The whole thing was a setup.

Not that Ed was complaining. He shrugged on his jacket, got his holiday hugs from Rose and Ani, and was ushered out the door by his devious lover.

“Where are we going? The Rook and Pawn?” Ed asked as he slid into Roy’s Mustang. 

“No.” Roy glanced sideways toward him as he started the car. “My place.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Which, given the situation, Ed found pretty hot. Then again, Ed found everything about Roy pretty hot, all the time. “What about Riza? She’s not moving into her new place until-”

“Not to worry. Her Christmas gift to us both is an evening alone together. She’s spending the night at the Hughes’.”

Riza had volunteered to spend Christmas Eve in the home of an overly devoted and adoring father, with his exuberant offspring, both of whom were primed and counting down to a yuletide detonation. Now that was friendship. For Gracia too, no doubt. She would definitely be grateful for the backup.

As for Ed, he was grateful for the gifts of Roy’s home, a romantic dinner for two, and some alone time with a sexy bastard. 

But.

“Al and Winry-”

“-don’t expect you home this evening.” Roy made a left out of the parking lot. “Their Christmas gift to _me_.” The predatory grin was back.

So. This setup was a lot more elaborate than Ed had first thought.

Which meant he had a lot more people to thank.

Roy’s home was modestly decorated. The lights of the Christmas tree twinkled through the picture window, tinted patterns through the rime. The wreath jingled softly when Roy pushed open the front door, bowing Edward gallantly inside. Then he took Ed’s coat and scarf to hang in the closet, hung his own, then took Ed’s hand to lead him into the living room.

The small wooden table from the kitchen had been strategically placed in front of the fireplace. Set elegantly for two, the crystal and silver gleamed in the firelight. A tantalizing aroma drifted in from the kitchen to mingle with the crisp scent of fresh evergreen seasoned with a dash of fragrant woodsmoke.

Roy seated Ed at the table, then disappeared for a moment, retuning with a baked cheese appetizer, lightly toasted baguette slices arranged neatly around the serving bowl. He poured them each a glass of sparkling white, then sat across from Ed, dark eyes gleaming in the dimness.

Roy raised his glass. “To us,” he said, simple and to the point.

“To us,” Ed repeated. “Merry Christmas, Roy.”

“Merry Christmas,” Roy returned softly. “But this isn’t just about the holiday. Tonight is our anniversary. On this very night, one year ago, we met.”

“Are you sure?” Ed frowned. “I thought it was a few days before Christmas.” Though, to be honest, with the cyclone of Alphonse’ diagnosis and everything else revolving around it, Christmas had been back-burnered in favour of larger concerns. 

“I’m positive,” Roy stated confidently. “So is Anichka.”

Couldn’t argue with that, from a strictly self-preservation standpoint.

Dinner was amazing. Burst tomato pasta with mozzarella, basil, roasted garlic, and crisp fried salami, and more of that tasty toasted baguette on the side. Desert was tiramisu cups with maraschino cherries on top – two portions for Ed, because Roy knew him pretty well by now. 

And by now, Ed was no longer even mildly freaked about it because he knew Roy pretty well too. No one outside of Ed's family him knew better, or had ever done so much, gone so far, just to please him, just to see him smile. Only Roy. Maybe it was the wine that made him reach out to trace his fingers along Roy’s jawline when every last delicious course was finished. Maybe it was the easy conversation, or the good natured banter. More likely it was something else.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” he wondered quietly, out loud quite by accident. 

“Maybe you were born under a lucky star.” That cocky grin.

“Stars aren’t lucky, and the only things I was born with were a talent for math and a big mouth.” The grin was returned in kind.

“Then maybe _I_ was.” The grin softened. “Though I never thought so until now.”

The sap was getting pretty thick. Ed stood, breaking the spell. 

“Clean up time. You’re not doing it by yourself.” He started for the kitchen.

A hand on his arm stopped him. Roy stepped close in front of him. “Not tonight. It’s Christmas Eve and our anniversary. I’ll clean up tomorrow.” The heat in Roy’s eyes suggested that he had other plans for the evening that did not include washing dishes.

"Are you trying to be a gentleman?" Ed asked, "Because you know I prefer a total bastard." 

"Can't I be both?" Roy answered, his innocent tone contradicted by the hands sliding down to settle on Ed's ass. He was tugged closer as Ed stretched up to lick at his mouth. 

The tightening of Roy’s arms was Ed’s signal to hook his fingers into Roy's belt loops. He pulled him sideways, step by step to the couch, the firelight smoldering in Roy’s eyes. 

Ed had spent enough time in this room to develop a healthy respect for the furniture; Roy never spared expense when it came to comfort. The couch was no exception. In fact, it was Ed’s favourite place to land in the whole room. Pushed out of the way for the dining table, there wasn't a whole lot of room between the sofa and the coffee table, but Ed didn't need much, and he would never in his life admit to thinking that. Maneuvering Roy to sit, Ed straddled his lap, knees braced on the plush seat. 

Ed had long since discovered that Roy’s kisses were magic; the world faded away when their lips met. He was also an excellent multitasker. Roy’s elegant, long-fingered hands were deft and dexterous as they pulled open his pants despite the awkward position. Ed wasn’t in a passive mood at the moment either, though, so he put his own hands to work loosening Roy’s slacks, and then wrapped one around the both of them while carding the other through a silky black mane. 

"Fuck," Roy breathed, hands deliberately lax as they settled on Ed’s hips. This careful restraint was far too familiar; Ed relished the prospect of breaking it. So he went to work in earnest, gradually building up the pressure by devouring whatever parts of Roy he could reach: lips, tongue, throat, the tender lobe of an ear. And gradually Roy was giving in to his urges, tightening his grip, bucking up hard with Ed’s hand fisted around them. Roy tasted so, so good, and Ed could have kept it up all night until suddenly he couldn't; his release snuck up on him so fast all he could do was ride it out as he stiffened and shook, feeling Roy arch beneath him. 

“See?" he heard, right by his ear, a soft purr that made Ed shiver. "Nothing wrong with being a gentleman." 

Ed laughed, the gentle humor in Roy’s voice warming his soul. They sat like that, foreheads touched together, and caught their breath. 

But this was far from over. 

Reaching out Ed flattened his palm over Roy’s heart, then slipped the buttons of his shirt to stroke his chest, bare skin warm and velvety against his fingers. 

“I think we need to take this upstairs.” Roy said, breath catching as Ed’s fingers found a nipple. “I believe I hear my bed calling. Shall we?”

“That depends,” Ed said, pausing in his exploration to look Roy dead in the eye. “Is your bed calling from underneath a layer of rose petals?”

“Why don’t we go upstairs and find out?”

No rose petals. A few candles, though, which Roy lit to cast their mellow glow. Then he turned to Ed, eyes hungry and intent.

Ed was ready when Roy pulled him into his arms, tilting his head one way as Roy angled his the other. The first brush of lips was careful and controlled, the way it always was. Ed smiled when Roy pulled back to look at him, and as sappy as it sounded, he could clearly see the love intertwined with the heat and the desire in Roy’s eyes.

When Ed tugged Roy down again for another kiss, there was no comparison. The control was still there, but so was hunger. The hand that smoothed over Ed’s cheek was graceful and strong, like the hand anchored at his waist, but those hands did not remain idle. One slid up, the other drifted down, and Ed arched as palms flatten into the small of his back, warmth moving out from those points of contact to tingling along his spine. 

It was warm enough in the room that the shedding of clothes raised not a single shiver. In no time at all both men were skin to skin. Twisting a little, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to pull him down onto the bed. Their mouths parted just long enough for them to settle, legs tangling together. When Roy leaned in to kiss him again, his fingertips skimmed down Ed’s side to his hip, then around to cup him in a warm palm. 

Ed groaned into Roy’s mouth and arched away, tipping his head back, gasping as the heat pooled low in his groin. He rocked into Roy, nuzzling beneath his chin, exploring with teeth and lips to be rewarded with a shuddery breath. With a hand tangled in Roy’s hair, the other splayed across his back, he traced the contours of Roy’s throat with eager lips, and lower.

"Ed." Roy’s voice was rough as Ed kissed his way down the slope of his chest. "My Ed."

Then he moved, easing Edward gently onto his back, sliding down the bed to kneel between Ed’s legs, hands pushing thighs wide. Ed rested his calves on Roy’s shoulders as directed, open and vulnerable, but safe all the same. Roy’s mouth was a furnace as it closed around him, working his magic with tongue and teeth and pressure to bring Ed back to full hardness.

And judging from the way Roy was breathing, Ed wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

Roy finally released him and the breathless sound that escaped Ed’s control was half disappointment and half anticipation. Roy reached up under the mound of pillows to retrieve a small glass tube. It wasn’t long before Ed was twisting sheets in his fists, spine a taut arc as Roy took his sweet time working him open, the slick slide of fingers winding a coil of heat to clench inside him. 

“Roy.” 

The word was a plea he would have been embarrassed about with anyone else, but Ed didn’t know how much more he could take. He used his legs to push and Roy settled back onto his heels, hands resting lightly on Ed’s thighs, a smug grin on his puffy, glistening lips, getting the message. Quickly slicking himself up, he moved over his lover, lining himself up, and then, slow but sure, eased inside in one smooth stroke.

Ed felt it every inch of the way, a torment of pleasure spreading from head to toe. Roy began to thrust, almost tentatively at first, then setting a steady pace, hitting the target almost every time, and it wasn’t long before Ed was coming hard, curling up to link his arms behind Roy’s neck, legs shaking as white lightening struck. 

The last of the aftershocks finally passed, and he lifted his head to note that Roy had yet to finish. Ed was glad; that meant he now had the pleasure of finishing him. 

So he clamped down and began to move, ignoring how hypersensitive he was in the aftermath. Tilting Roy over was easy; staying locked together while doing it a little more challenging. Roy’s encouraging moan was payment enough for his efforts when Ed finally settled into position astride the man. From there it was a slow, easy ride, Ed now calling the shots, bracing himself on his knees so he could lift and lower, shimmy and grind, slow, then faster, all the time drawing Roy closer to the edge.

To watch as Roy tipped past the point of no return was a privilege Ed rarely got to enjoy. Roy was gorgeous like this, wild and wanton, sheened with sweat, muscles coiled as he plunged into his release, tighter, tighter, then relaxing all at once, spent. Ed didn’t believe he could ever tire of watching, or touching, or tasting this man, in any capacity.

Nor would Ed ever get tired of the way Roy made him feel. 

Loved. Pure and simple.

But it wouldn’t do to feed the man’s ego. It was well past critical mass already. So when Ed finally got done feasting his eyes on his lover, he lifted himself off and slung over a leg to flop down on the bed next to him. 

“Okay. On a scale from one to ten, I’d rate that a fifteen.” Ed propped himself up on an elbow. “Got any more of those dessert cups? I need to recharge for round two.”

Roy stared at him for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Roy?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't ever change," Roy said with a fond smile. 

That was advice Ed intended, for once, to follow without question.

“Merry Anniversary, Roy,” he said. Then he rolled out of bed to investigate the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on it. 😊


End file.
